Kamisama Mix
by NaomiAni
Summary: There were many gods and angels in this world. Miku was the earth god, Len and Rin were the wind god, Kaito was the water god and Meiko was the fire god. The four of them were the most important god to earth. There was Luka the beauty and affection and many others. Len was the most handsome gods and every girls fell for him; except Miku. He has a crush on Miku for 3 hundred year.
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Vocaloid, there was many gods protecting the earth and only four kinds of gods are the most powerful. Fire, Water, Wind and Earth is the most important source for human and other living creature. Beauty, Affection, Light, Darkness, Messenger, Tricks and many other of gods are respected by the human.

Meiko was a god of Fire, as her elements she easily get angry and cause volcano or some disaster. Somehow, she kinds and nice when you get to know her. Her hair was black and she likes to wear red kimonos with a black accessories. Her bob hair, and sparkly eyes make people fell for her but they must be aware of her temper.

Kaito was a god of Water, he was kind and gentle but sometimes if you make him mad, bad things will happen. He makes a giant tsunami and many people were death. His main castle was under the sea, that no one will find out where it was except his god friend. His blue hair, as the sea, blues eyes shine like the sky is the way of showing the ideal of a water god.

Rin was the wind god, she was older than her twin brother by 7 minutes. She always keep her temper well and she was the one who cause tornado when she was angry at Gumo (her childhood friend). She wears yellow kimono, orange earring and necklace, she never forget her white bow and her hair clips. She is was very immature and bright, she was loved by everyone like a sister to them.

Len was the wind god, he was younger than Rin by 7 minutes. He cause tornado, or disasters ; when his sister makes fun of him and call him 'Baby Brother' although he was more mature than her. He always feel as if he was immature and childish. He likes banana, and he always get a invitation from many gods inviting him for a party or a confession event they arranged; however, he rejected everyone.

Miku was the earth god, she is sweet, caring, friendly and she was the most beautiful god. She likes green and blue things because it remind her of plants and sky mix together. Her teal-green hair usually tie into a twin-tail, but she prefer to let it down. Somehow, when she angry, she causes earthquake. She always rejected other love confession to her especially Len. He was clinging to her for many years and she always rejected him.

* * *

><p>In the wind palace, a teal-hair girl was walking passing many rooms, as she sighed. Her hair was tied into a pony tail, which was rare. Her eyes were sparkly green and her face is like a doll; there was no other person than Miku Hatsuned. The god of earth, has been invited to the wind palace for the 452 time in her life. She feels so cold, because of the wind and she saw a note on the wall.<p>

'Meet me at the garden, I will wait-Len'

Miku sighed, _Here we go again; another love confession happen to me for the 629 times and this time going to be the 630 times. Geez.. can't he just give up on me and move on. I mean there are many god wants him to be her boyfriends or life partner. What did I do to get this problem?_ She walks fastly and she saw a blonde hair figure.

_Hmm..Is it Len?_ As she saw a bow on top of the blonde hair _Nah..it is Rin_. The blonde girl ran quickly to Miku and hugged her tightly, Miku was nearly dying because of her hug "Hey...Rin, can you let go of me?" as she tries to speaks, the blonde let go of her and stares at her with a cheerful smiles on her face like an angel, well she is the cutest god of all.

"Ah, Miku..I heard you been invited by Len, again for the 452 times." Rin speaks cutely as she winked at Miku "Yeah, he invites me again" Miku sighed and wrapped her arm around waist. "When will you going to agree to his confession, I mean he been trying for two hundred years. You know, you should try to open your heart and agree to Len for once" as Rin advices Miku.

"Hmm.. Maybe you're right, but I mean I don't feel anything for him ;however, It might be rude to agree with him, and won't have the same feeling as him" Miku replied as her eyes looking at the lily flowers on the vase. Rin patted Miku shoulder and winked "Just gives him a chance, and you may never know that you could have the same feeling as him" as Rin waved goodbye to Miku and run off to Akaito.

Miku stares at them as they flirting while they were walking, she feels kind of jealous that Rin got a boyfriend. "I should probably get going, he will yelled at me for being so late at our meeting"as she muttered to herself. She walks to the garden and she saw Len was smiling at her gently, but she knows this might be his tricks again. _Well, I should open my hearts for once, I guess..._

Blonde hair, tie into a ponytail, blue crystal eyes, pink lips, sun shine stares and handing the green roses to Miku, it was Len. _He seems so calm and cool, but still not enough for me to fall for him._ "Hey, Miku what took you so long? I have been waiting for a long time" he greeted and winked at her cooly. Miku replied with a smile "I can of ran into Rin, sorry for being late" she bowed.

They stare at each other and lauged, tears come out from Miku eyes. "Yeah, When Rin talks to someone, there is no way to escape her charm at all." As Len giggled "Yeah, especially with the large puppy eyes, Len. How can she be your twin?" Miku asked while wiping her tears away. "How do I know, it's like fate for me to be twins with that idiot Rin?" Len replied.

"True, so what you want from me this time?" Miku asked; Len suddenly blushed and replied shyly "Umm..The flowers is it good, I pick it for you..Umm..". Miku knows that Len was nervous and she chuckled a bit "Don't try to move the topic, now answer me" Len's hand was shaking a bit and he finally get the confidence to speak "Miku, I..I um I love you, would you go out with me?".


	2. Chapter 2: Is it real?

_Ah..another love confession for me, should I refuse again? Maybe not, or should I agree like Rin's advice, geez I don't have any idea what I'm going to do with it? Let just ask him, I hope he gives me some advice_. Miku sighed and she replied to Len confession "Len, I am kinda in the the middle of a yes or a no answer for your confession".

Len face brightened up and he quickly said "Miku, are you serious? You are maybe about it?" Miku chuckled and stares at Len eyes as if it have sparkle in it. "Maybe, if you can make me fall for you for 4 months, then I will go out with you. I want to experience romance for while before I go out with someone. Because I need to know how it feels, anyway do you agree?" Miku said randomly.

"Of course, I will make you fall for me in 4 months, and you shall be my girlfriend." Len speaks and winked at her, _Oh My Gosh..She finally opens her heart for me, I need to get this chance; it might be once in a life time opportunity for me._ Miku smiled and said "Thanks for accepting, Len. Okay, Tomorrow meets me at my palace." she waved and ran away with a smile on her face.

Len was dazed as she went, he still in his dream land for 10 minutes until he snapped out of his dream. He skipped happily to his room, and he saw Gumo was sitting on his bed reading book. Len was too happy to get mad at him, for coming to his room without permission for the 76 times. Gumo freaked out when he saw Len smiling weirdly.

"Hey what had happen to you bro? You seem to be weird today?" Gumo asked Len with a smirked on his face, thinking that something good had happen. "Gumo, my bro, Today is the luckiest in my life..Guess what?" Len stared at Gumo happily. Gumo feels as if he need to get away from this weird Len "Let me guess, Miku agree with your confession after all this years".

Len nodded and Gumo speaks "Nah...There is no way she accepts you, who are a stupid idiot. You must be joking!" Len snapped and he stares at Gumo with an anger glares "Yeah, well. She finally accepts me, who is handsome, smart and nice looking god." Len speaks proudly and he kicks Gumo out of his bed.

_No way, is he joking? I mean Miku is the most beautiful god in Vocaloid and she rejected him for a lot of times, I can't remember how much. But it is weird that she agree to him all of sudden..Ugh, I should confess to her too, Not fair. _"If she accepted you, there must be a reason. I mean for all this years she refused and finally today she agree, isn't it strange?" Gumo asked.

_He's right, Although she said to give me 4 months to make her falls for me. It is quite of strange of her, maybe she opens her hearts and wants to experience love, I guess._ Len swallowed and continued "Well, maybe she finally knows how awesome I am and finally agree to me?" Len laughed happily and Gumo gets up.

"Whatever, dude. I am going back to my palace, bye!" Gumo said as he slammed the door and went to his palace fastly after all he was the god of speed. Len sits on his bed and starts thinking about tomorrow, what should he do? I_ should bring some gifts to her, what does she loves, anyway? I should go to ask Rin maybe she knows, since she is Miku's best friend._

* * *

><p>At Miku's palace, where everything was surrounded by plants and animals, fresh air and good smells. Len was walking to Miku's room, he knocked it because it would be creepy if he just open it. He saw Miku's wearing a blue kimonos and brushing her long teals hair lightly, she smiled at Len who was watching her and his heart starts to beat so fast, he suddenly fells nervous.<p>

"Hi Len, I'm glad you came to visit at my palace. I am sorry that I didn't greet you, I apologize for that" Miku bowed and her hair was swinging around her waist, Len snapped out from his daze again and replied "It's okay, Miku. Oh, Yeah I have something for you Miku, so closed your eyes." Miku wondered what it is "Umm..Ok, Len" Miku close her eyes slowly thinking what will she gets from Len.

_Is it a flowers? Is it a book? Is it a kimono? Is it something that I like, what could Len gets for me anyway? I wondered what it is, I feel excited right now.. I need to calm down. I feel something on my neck, what is it?_ "Okay, you can open your eyes now?" Len said as he smiled at Miku, Miku looks at her neck and she saw a leek necklace with a small heart on it, she squealed and she hugged Len tightly.

"Oh My Gosh, Len thank you so much. How could I said this? I love leek so much, how do you know and especially accessories" Miku speaks with excitement in her voice, Len blushed lightly "Well, Let said that a little bird to me, so I thought you might like it" "What can I do for you in return?" Miku said as her smile on her face "It's nothing, you don't need too" said Len with a winked to Miku.

"NO, NO I must have something repay for you, I mean it is not polite to just take someone gift and not have something to give them" Len frozed and he thought of an idea "Well, how about a kiss on the cheek for me. Nah, I am just-" before Len could finished Miku interrupted him "Ok" he feels his cheek warm and Miku's lip is pressed against his cheeks.

His face was so red and he felt that he might end up unconscious, Miku's lip is soft and her kiss was innocent. Miku let go and she stares at Len who was blushing, she finally realize what she had done and she blushed a little. _What did I just do? I get carried away quickly and not thinking twice about it, Ah..He's going to hate me_, Miku opens her mouth and said "Um.. Len, I'm sorry".


	3. Chapter 3

**NaomiAni: Test is coming up and I won't have much time to upload new chapters. There will be new chapter but a little text and I will update the text when I am free. Sorry for any grammar mistake or any mistake I have. Thank you for you support and review, I'll promise to provided quicker update on this story as I can. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Umm..Len..Len are you okay?" Len still was still in daze about the sweet innocence kiss from Miku. Meanwhile, Miku looks at the necklace and smile she tries to shake Len until he finally snaps out from his daze. He looks at Miku's lip and blushes "M-M-Mi-Miku" as he tries to speak, he face once again turn bright red. Miku giggled "Len, sorry for kissing like I apologize for the second time" Miku winked.<p>

"Well, we should get going, I'll wait outside" Len said as he went outside slamming the door. _She really kisses me for a moment, her sweet innocent kiss was like an angel and the taste of the strawberry. Her smell was so sweet and I want to make her mine, still I need to keep my cool. I was so ashamed at that moment when Miku kisses me. WHY? I turned so red and I was in dazed of her kisses._

He pinched himself and waited for Miku to get ready, She opens the door and he saw her wearing a white dress flowing on to her knees, her hair was ties into a french braids and she has a flowers on her hair which was so fantastic. Len was drooling and he wipes it, Miku chuckled and grabs Len hands. "Where are we going Len? I can't wait to experience love" as she walked down to the hall.

Len flys to a place full with plants and trees, Miku smile so widely like she was in heaven. She saw many unique flowers that she never saw before. She was running around the field and she feels the fresh breeze. She saw Len who was staring at her and she smiles cheerfully "Len, how do you know this place? It is so cool, I never see this kind of plants before, it's so gorgeous".

Len smiled and replied "It was built inside my palace long time ago, and it was a secret garden. There are many unique type of plants here, I thought you would like it." Miku feels her heart warmth and she said "I don't like it, I love it, thanks for taking me here Len." she ran to Len and gives him a hug, she was blushing but she tries to hide it.

_For moment, I feel warmth in my heart, that warmth use to describe 'LOVE', right? I think I choose the right person, I can fall in love with Len with just a day, but still I need more experience, first._ She thought to herself and breaking the hug, "Len, you make me feel so happy today! I appreciate your feeling, I think I might fall for someone like you in a month I guess" she winked and Len was blushing.

"Are your kidding?" Len asked, Miku giggled "I never kidding with you, remember" she winked and he hugs her tightly pressing his chest against her. He leans closer to her and lips was pressed against each other, he wants more and more from her. Miku was shocked for a moment but she enjoy herself and close her eyes slowly. The kiss was passion and innocent between the two gods.

* * *

><p>Len breaks the kiss and Miku was blushing, he chuckled "Now, this is my revenge" he smirked playfully and winked at Miku who was blushing bright pink. Miku uses her hands to slaps her cheek and come back to her sense. "That's not fair" as Miku pouted, she runs away and hide so he won't find her. Len looks around and shout her name "MIKU, where are you?" as he search for her.<p>

_That Baka! He kis-kissed, why I am blushing? The fact that I kiss him before too, but somehow it was different._ She touches her lip and look at the flowers near her, she sighed and she saw Len coming her way. She ran and hide; however he catches her before she falls to the lake, his blue eyes meet her green forest eyes as they gaze at each other, Len uses his hand and hit Miku's head lightly.

"HEY, what was that for, Len?"Miku moaned touching her head where he hits him "That's for making me worried you idiot" he looks serious as he was angry and Miku shivered as his stare at her. "Oh, it's getting dark, I think I need to go. Kaito is waiting for me" Miku said, Len heard 'Kaito' name and he felt jealousy for a moment "Why is Kaito waiting?".

"Oh, you didn't know that Kaito is my long distance cousin?" Miku asked, _How did I not know about this? Kaito and Miku are relatives! WHY I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS? Rin, Gumo didn't tell me. AH...I need to know Miku more._ "Um..Anyway, why he is at you house?" Miku stiffed. "Well, promise me to keep this a secret?" "Okay" Len said as he raised his eyebrow wondering about the answer.

"Kaito-um- how should I said this, Kaito LOVES MEIKO.." Miku yelled at the end, Len burst out of laughter "So?" Miku stares at him with a mad expression at her face "He wants to know what girls like, so he asks me for help. He comes by my house every weekend" Len feels his laughter about to explode, but he hold it making him make a weird face "Wow, tell Kaito that 'Good Luck' for me, bye" as he waved at Miku and went away.

Miku watches Len as he went away, she sighed and touches her lip._ The kiss was warmth, somehow I want more and more. I need to control myself as a god in Vocaloid. I should went back to my palace and met Kaito, Let me think about the plan first. Meiko likes sage so let just tell Kaito to find something with sage in it, I am sure Meiko likes it._ Miku smiled at herself and went to see Kaito.


End file.
